Kagome's worst nightmare
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: kagome and inuyasha get into another fight and kagome goes home.normal right?not.something horrible happens in kagome's time and the only person she trust withthe knowledge is sango.what happens when inuyasha finds out?will he abandon the broken Kagome?
1. How it happened

**Chapter One**

**How it happened**

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting about Kagome going home yet again. It was just like any other fight. That is until Kagome yelled**"INUYASHA LET ME GO!YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!?AS SOON AS I'M GONE YOU'LL JUST GO TO KIKYO AGAIN ANYWAY!"** Inuyasha had been holding Kagome's wrist but as soon as she said that he let go. He stood there stunned while Kagome quickly covered her mouth and said "oh my gosh!Inuyasha I'm so sor-"I

nuyasha cut her off by growling and yelling "that's it **LEAVE NOW!**I don't want to see your ugly face!You can just go back to your time and fuck that hobo guy!Hell fuck Kouga for all I care!"Kagome instantly got pissed and yelled** "HEY!WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?"**Inuyasha growled more vicously and yelled **"JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU LITTLE WHORE!"**Kagome slapped him and ran away crying until she got to the transformed Kirara she whispered "thank you Kirara."

Then she climbed onto the nekomata and held on while she took to the sky.Once she was out of ear shot Sango hit Inuyasha on the head with Hirikotsu and said** "INUYASHA YOU BAKA!**She has a life back home!Family and friends that she has to visit!Plus you know that you could've gone with her if you wanted but instead you yell at her and make her run away crying!"She removed Hirikotsu and Miroku's staff landed on his head and he calmly said "Inuyasha Sango is correct.We all know she has her reasons for going home.I admit she went over the line when she brought Kikyo-sama into this but Kagome-sama was trying to apologize when you suggested she slept around then she yelled at you for it and you called her a whore. I understand completely why she slapped you. She was deeply hurt by you calling her such. She was crying before she even got to Kirara."

Then it kept going on like that until Inuyasha was knocked unconcious from to many blows to the head. While this was occuring Kagome was venting to Kirara. "Kirara I just don't get it. Why can't he understand?I know I crossed the line when I mentioned Kikyo but he aslso didn't have to call me a whore.I mean who does he think he is to call me that!?UGH!Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people?Oh well. Sorry for dumping everything on you Kirara."Kirara just roared as a way of saying no problem.Kagome sighed and whispered "thank you Kirara."Kagome fell asleep right after thanking Kirara and woke up when Kirara landed at the well.She got off and said "thanks Kirara. I promise I'll bring back some treats for you ok?Bye bye!"

With that said she jumped into the well and was immediately encased by the familiar blue light. She ended up back in her time about five seconds later and climbed the ladder and easily opened the door to the well house. She was met by brilliant warm sunshine. She quickly ran to the house and yelled "I'M HOME!"Her mother left the kitchen and said "welcome home dear. Did you have another fight with Inuyasha?"Kagome looked at her mother strangely and said "yeah. How'd you know?"Her mother smiled and said "when you fight you come home alone but when you don't fight he comes with you."

Kagome just nodded her head in understanding and walked upstairs and collapsed onto her bed.She laid there thinking_ 'Inuyasha why can't I ever be enough for you...?No matter what I do it's always about Kikyo...You didn't even thank me when I saved her life... **AND I DID IT MORE THAN ONCE!**...What do I have to do for you to love me...?'_ She immediately started to cry and fell asleep. Kagome was awoken two hours later by Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi bursting into her room and yelling **"KAGOME!"**She sat up straight from fear and shock.

Ayumi asked "Kagome why are you crying?"Eri snorted and said "her bad boy probably cheated on her again!"Then Yuka yelled "Kagome just dump him already!Hojo is so much better for you!"Kagome scowled and said **"I DON'T WANT HOJO!I LOVE INUYASHA!AND ERI HE DIDN'T CHEAT WE JUST GOT INTO A FIGHT!STOP ASSUMING THINGS!**Also hello Ayumi it's nice to see you."Ayumi smiled and sat on the end of Kagome's bed and said "so Kagome we just wanted to invite you to come to a party with us. So you wanna come?"

Kagome smiled and said "yeah. I'll come."Eri and Yuka squeeled and Ayumi just smiled. Kagome got out of bed and walked into her closet. When she came out ten minutes later she was in a faded denim mini skirt with fringe at the bottom and a black button up long sleeved shirt with a deep red tank top underneath. She also had red flip flops on and her hair was in a pony tail. They all walked down stairs where Mrs.Higurashi told them good-bye.

Twenty minutes later the four girls were infront of a house with blaring music. Kagome was a little hesitant at first since she could see it was packed and there was alot of alchohal and some drugs. Ayumi smiled and said "don't worry Kagome all you have to do is stay away from people that are high or drunk. Especially people that are both and also the people giving out the stuff."Kagome nodded and they headed into the house.

The first thing Kagome saw were people passed out places and others making out all over. She looked at one corner and immediately turned away when she saw a couple about to have sex. That was one thing she definitely didn't want to see. She saw Eri and Yuka run to meet up with their boyfriends and Ayumi looked just as pale as Kagome. Apparently this wasn't what she excpected either.

Kagome asked "who's party is this?"Ayumi said "Hojo!"Kagome gasped and said "why the hell is he having a party like this?"Ayumi said "I don't know!His parties have never been this bad before!"Kagome said "and what's up with that!"Ayumi said "what?"Kagome pointed to the corner and yelled **"THAT!"**Ayumi followed Kagome's finger to the couple in the corner.

It was worse than what Kagome saw because Ayumi saw the guy putting his dick into the girl. Ayumi's eyes widened and she turned away and said "I don't know what's going on!I know one thing though I'm not sticking around to find out!"With that said Ayumi ran out of the house and continued to run to a bus stop to go home.

That left Kagome. All alone. In a house. Full of drunken and high, horny teenagers. With an equally drunk and horny Hojo walking towards her. And no Inuyasha to save her. Isn't her life just great?


	2. the betrayal

Chapter Two 

The betrayal

Hojo walked up to Kagome and said "hey babe wanna have some fun?"Kagome cringed in disgust and said "go away Hojo. I'm not like that and you're drunk. Go drink some water and take a nap."Hojo smirked and said "oh I will take a nap. Just not alone."Kagome paled and was about to run when Hojo grabbed her. She was going to scream but he put a knife to her throat that he picked up off a nearby table. He whispered "now now Kagome. No need to be violent. Just come back to my room and do as I say."Kagome already had tears streaming down her face. She knew what was going to happen. Hojo was going to rape her.

She was pulled into his room then he removed the knife and threw her on the bed. He turned around and locked his bedroom door and said "now we can't have you trying to escape can we?"She gulped nervously and continued to cry while he walked over to the bed and removed his shirt and pants. He had planned on taking her virginity willingly or unwillingly since he sent her friends to get her so he had long since removed his boxers.

She squirmed trying to get away but he had her wrists pinned above her head. He smirked and picked up the knife and lazily cut a slit down her front intended to cut her shirt and bra. He didn't estimate right which left a big bleeding cut running from a little below Kagome's collar bone all the way to her waist. She tried to cry out in pain but couldn't since he covered her mouth with his and forced his tongue into her mouth.

She contiued to cry and was going to kick him but he pinned her legs down with his own and continued to gag her with his tongue. When he pulled away he used the knife and cut three slits through the skirt one on each thigh and one in the middle. This left her with more three more gashes. They each started at her waist and the ones on her thighs went to her knees while the one in the middle became an extension of the one on her stomach that reached down the the start of her panties. This time she held in her cry of pain know he'd just force his mouth on her if she considered crying out.

He smirked down at her and said "good girl. I see you have a brain after all."He proceeded to use the knife until all her clothes were off and she had cuts on her arms that reached to her wrists that resembled the ones on her legs. He smirked and said "now I will leave you with a mark on your back that won't ever heal completely."He flipped her over and used the knife to put a deep slash that reached from her right shoulder to left hip and another that went from her left shoulder to right hip.Then he asked "should I write whore on your pretty little virgin back?"She shook her head furiously and he said "fine. I won't. But I **WILL** have your virginity by the end of the night."

She continued to cry as he flipped her over making the cuts in her back press against the bed and causing them to bleed more. She was sure she'd pass out from blood loss if this continued. She watched numbly as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her breaking her barrier and making her screamed loudly in pain and sorrow. Hojo slapped her and said "shut up bitch!If one of your dumbass friends comes in they could put me in prison for rape and assault."Kagome glared and said "what makes you think I won't!"Hojo smirked and said "you won't be able to. I'll kill your family if you do."

She gasped and said "you wouldn't."He continued to smirk and said "oh but I would. You see I've been after you for a while now but you're always after that silver haired freak that cheats on you. Once I'm through with you. No one will want you."Kagome wanted to cry but refused to give him that pleasure and said "Kouga will still want me!He's been after me longer than you!"Hojo glared and said "not even **I **will want you once this is through. Get ovet it. You won't be the first woman I've raped."She gasped and said "have you always been like this."He smirked and said "yep. Now shut up so I can fuck you."Kagome didn't want her family dead so she stayed silent while he continued to thrust into her mercilessly for hours.

She didn't cry once. He wasn't worth her tears. Once he was through with her he threw her off the bed and said "get out of here. I'm tired of you."She grabbed the clothes he had abandoned early and threw them on without him noticing then ran home. When she got there she ran inside up to her room and changed into her most comfortable clothes after bandaging herself. She laid in bed and pulled the coveres over her head and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next day she looked at her alarm clock and saw it was nine o' clock. She sighed before wiping her eyes again. When she walked out of the room the house was silent. She went into her mothers room and saw her lying there dead in a pool of her own blood with her throat slit and an X on her back like Kagome's. Kagome whispered "no.."Then she went into Souta's room and saw the same thing then finally her grandfathers and again the same thing. She fell to her knees at the top of the stairs and started to cry. She saw a note next to her and it said

**Dear Kagome, I see you've found my note and most likely your family. Just wanted you to know I killed them as punishment for mentioning two men other than myself yesterday. See ya whore, Hojo**

Kagome reread it and screamed **"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **It was so loud she was sure everyone in the feudal era must have heard it. Then she whispered "where do I go now?What do I do?" Then she got an idea. "I got it!I'll just stay in the feudal era!" She packed her yellow bag plus another bag full of everything she could get and left a note on the front door that said

**Dear cops or whoever gets here first,I Kagome Higurashi, am going to live with an old friend. My family was murdered by Hojo. If you need more info asked Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. We all go to the local high school. Just ask the teachers who they are. I left Hojo's death note in this envolope as well. Good-bye.**

She ran and jumped into the well still bleeding slightly from her cuts and still feeling violated with tear stains on her cheeks. When she got to the other side she said Kikyo's soul collectors going towards Goshinboku. She started to cry and again and whispered "no..."She started backtracking towards the well when Kanna appeared in front of her trying to take her soul. Kagome started to panic and screamed **"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" **Kanna continued to try and take her soul and was succeeding but Kagura came and said "Kanna. Naraku said to come back. He wants to observe Kagome. He said something happened. She wasn't this weak before." Kanna nodded and said "okay Kagura."She returned Kagome's soul and climbed onto Kagura's feather.

Kagura looked Kagome in the eye and said "what happened to you?I used to admire your strength and determination. Now you're just weak and pathetic."Then she heard Kagome whisper "and violated..."That's when it clicked in Kagura's mind. The miko had been raped. She acted like she didn't hear her and took off. Moments Inuyasha showed up with Kikyo walking beside him. Kagome's spirit finally broke and she fell to the ground unconcious.

Inuyasha was about to jump over to her but Kikyo grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and said "Kikyo Kagome needs me. Why'd you stop me?You saw what just happened."Kikyo nodded and said "her spirit is broken. She is worthless to you now. Although she still has her abilities she is broken and since she is just a copy she isn't worth fixing."Inuyasha glared and said "Kikyo I don't care what you say. If she's broken I'll fix her."Kikyo returned the glare and said "nothing good can come of helping a copy."Inuyasha continued to glare and said "just like I said nothing good could come of helping Onigumo and she's not a copy."

Kikyo gasped and released him then said "exactly and look where helping him got me. You're doing the same thing with her."Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and said "there's a difference. Onigumo was an evil bandit that fell in love with you." Kikyo glared at his back and said "just like she's a weak copy that is in love with you."Inuyasha turned around and glared and said "one. She is not weak, something in her time obviously upset her. Two. She's not a copy. Three. She would never love me. I'm a filthy bastard half- breed. You said so yourself."Kikyo turned and started to walk towards Kaede's hut and said "I will be joining you on your quest from now on. Everytime you fix that girl I will simply break her again."Inuyasha growled and Kikyo sharply turned and said "oh. Does the mutt intend to kill me?"He growled louder and said "if you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you. Got that wench?"Kikyo glared but left anyways.

* * *

Kagura and Kanna arrived at Naraku's castle an were immediately summoned to speak with him. Naraku glared and said "Kagura what happened to the miko?"She returned the glare and said "I have no idea. She didn't say."He had always been suspicous of Kagura's intentions so he turned to Kanna and said "do you know?"Kanna looked at him with those blank eyes and said "no Naraku. She did not say nor hint to what is wrong with her."He nodded and said "you are dismissed."They both turned and walked away leaving Naraku to his thoughts.

* * *

Kikyo walked into the hut and gasps rang around the small room. Shippo jumped and said "what do you want Kikyo!?Get out of here before my Mama comes back!"Kikyo smirked and said "I will be joining you. Inuyasha and I witnessed the breaking of your so called Mama's spirit. He said he would fix her and I said I'd just continue to break her. He threatened to kill me if I did so but we all know he would never do that."Shippo trying using his fox fire but she put up a barrier and blocked it then smirked at him.

Next Sango stood with her sword and Hirikotsu but Miroku grabbed her wrist and pulled her down then whispered in her ear "don't worry about the clay pot we'll make her **WANT** to leave this group long before she can break Kagome."Sango looked at him and smirked. Kaede who had heard agreed to help since this was not her sister just an immitation that needed to be destroyed. Now all they had to do was get Inuyasha to help which according to what she said wouldn't be that hard to do.

**_AN:sorry if this sucked but I'm half asleep and have been all week plus i have a massive head-ache. anyways i hope you liked it. JA NE!_**

**_btw here are the different betrayals_**

**_inu betrayed kag with kik_**

**_kik betrayed inu by insulting him and threatening kag_**

**_inu betrayed kik by threatening her_**

**_kagura betrayed naraku by keeping kags secret_**

**_kaede betrayed kik by agreeing to help destroy her_**


End file.
